I Never Knew
by kaykay211
Summary: Hikari has never met her father and she figures moving to her mother and father's alma mater would give her an edge in finding out who her dad is. Kagome's teenage daughter has always been curious and that's why she's a little scared about her changing to the school her and her ex-boyfriend had gone and finding out who her dad really is.


I Never Knew

Summary: **Hikari** has never met her father and she figures moving to her mother and father's alma mater would give her an edge in finding out who her dad is. **Kagome**'s teenage daughter has always been curious and that's why she's a little scared about her changing to the school her and her ex-boyfriend had gone and finding out who her dad. **Inuyasha** is clueless especially now that one of his new students looks exactly like him.

Principal Sohma sat at his desk, hands clasped atop his desk as he looked upon the two women seated in his office. One sat in her chair with legs elegantly crossed and hands folded on her lap. Raven colored hair cascaded with sheer beauty and grace. Blue eyes stared intently at hime,readying herself for the news that was sure to come. Those eyes held intelligence and purity but had a fire within them that could leave any man breathless. Skin pale and sinfully perfect, would leave any woman jealous.

The other was almost exactly opposite. Posture could only be described as unruly and rebellious. Silver-white hair, that fell further than the other women's and held a feeling of uniqueness and left any who beheld it with a sense of shock. Striking golden eyes were filled with power and strength. The fire, as spoken of before, was there but more prominent, more ready and instinctual. Evenly tan skin enveloped her.

It was hard to believe these two were related. Let alone mother and daughter. They were like the moon and the son those two.

"Principal Sohma, not that I'm not used to these chats that you, Hikari, and I oh so love (A/N: Sarcasm!) but why are we here? So far this school year everything's been fine…"

"Ms. Higurashi, you have no need to worry, this is good news this time, so don't stress."

Kagome and Hikari looked up at him with shock filled eyes. It was hilarious in light of the fact that even Hikari was shocked.

"Ms. Higurashi, Hikari here as you know is one of our brightest, if not, the brightest of the students here, albeit her behavioral issues. I don't believe this school can offer her what she needs to fully expand herself and so I want to see what you'd think of sending her to Shikon No Tama High School. It's one of the top school's in the country and my twin brother's wife just so happens to be the Headmistress and has offered you a full scholarship."

The mother and daughter still had that look of shock plastered to their faces but the thing was that this time it was understandable and t really was shocking news.

"Wow…um…what do you think Hikari?"

"…Yes…" she whispered for probably the first time in her life.

"What?"

That's when this look of enlightment found its home glued to Hikari's face. A small smile crept it's way in there too.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" And the loud mouth was back.

"So, I guess it's decided." Principal Sohma assessed from the look on both their faces he was sure.

"Your guess is correct Shigure. Wait, you mind if I call you Shigure, you know speaking that your not my principal anymore and all. I'm sorry. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry I'm just so estatic. Yes! I'm finally getting out of this hellhole!

"Hikari InuKimi Higurashi! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom"

Shikon No Tama was Hikari's dream school. It wasn't for the books, or the classes, or the awesome reputation the school had. It was because that was where her parent's had first met. It had been where she was conceived and where that small hole in her life had gone missing.

Hikari's father was left behind when her mother found out she was pregnant. Her entire life, Hikari has searched for clues to solve the mystery of her life. When she was 5, she ransacked her grandmother's house for clues and left Buyo and Souta to blame. And she did the same at age 7 to her own home.

This girl wanted answers. The place to get was apparent.

Shikon No Tama High School!

Author's Note: Hey guys! sorry this is so short! I just got started on this idea and it seem longer on word but for rite now this is all i got. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
